Anamnesis
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot. Porque el amor trasciende todo, hasta la vida. Y ellos son la prueba. KardiaXDégel, MiloXCamus.


Después de quién sabe cuánto tiempo, me decidí a hacer esto. Este fic AU, es la continuación de Reencarnación y Reencuentros; cerrando la trilogía. Aunque no es necesario que los lean para entender este, es recomendable. Ha quedado extraño, así que quedan advertidos.

**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto me pertenece.

**Anamnesis.**

Un, dos, tres. Con la música aún sonando en su cabeza, miro distraídamente hacia la ventana. Otra vez el día estaba nublado, seguramente llovería temprano; justo como estaba sucediendo desde casi una semana. Suspiró, mientras sus dedos golpeteaban suavemente la mesa y el lápiz descansaba sobre el cuaderno prácticamente en blanco. No tenía ganas de trabajar, ¿era esa malo? Tampoco quería salir con sus amigos, a pesar de la fiesta que habría en casa de uno de ellos. Era raro, como si se sintiera... triste. Igual que el cielo gris.

Pero debía terminar los deberes o el fin de semana no podría ir a acampar, así que suspirando una vez más (y deseando que ese extraño sentimiento saliera de él), regresó si vista al viejo libro que tenía delante. "Según Platón, la anamnesis o remeniscencia..."

- Debe de tener otra copia, señorita.- De pronto, Sag escuchó que alguien hablaba con la bibliotecaria, justo a sus espaldas. Así que se giró ligeramente para poder echar un vistazo al dueño de la suave voz.

- Lo siento, joven. El último ejemplar lo han sacado esta mañana; pero regresan uno el jueves, si es que quiere esperar.- La bibliotecaria replicó, revisando el historial en la computadora.

- Si, supongo que sí.- Comentó el muchacho, que tendría escasos catorce o quince años, y se colgó la mochila al hombro.- Gracias.

Sag se dio la vuelta para regresar a su trabajo instantes antes de que el joven pasara enfrente de él. Su cabello, que le llegaba casi al hombro, se movía graciosamente con cada paso que el joven daba.

- Disculpa, ¿me puedo sentir aquí?- Preguntó, rígidamente, después de comprobar que casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas. Tiempo de exámenes.

En ese instante, con la suave voz dirigiéndose a él y la mirada azul haciéndole compañía, la nariz de Sag se inundó con un olor nada parecido al de la vieja biblioteca. Agua. Mar, arena, brisa. Tibieza.

- ¿Me oíste?

- Ah, sí, perdón. Siéntate.- Contestó entrecortadamente, mientras recorría su material un poco a la izquierda.- Me tomaste distraído.

- Me lo dicen a menudo.- Comentó el joven y sonrió. Pero había algo...- No te preocupes, no te molestaré.

Sag tomó eso con el fin de la "conversación" y regresó a su libro. Pero el cabello rojo del joven que tenía al lado seguí invitándolo, seduciéndolo, nunca había visto un cabello de tan peculiar color, combinando perfectamente con la piel de su dueño. Sag sacudió la cabeza para alejar esa clase de pensamientos, pero algo le decía que no iba a funcionar.

"Platón propone que todo conocimiento nuevo adquirido no es sino..."

_- ¿Crees en la reencarnación?_

¿Qué? Parpadeó un par de veces antes de girar hacia la derecha, el otro joven inmerso en el mundo de las letras. Le tomó unos segundos comprender que nadie le había hablado, pero la voz, mayor y firme pero suave, seguía presente en su oído. "Supongo que estoy cansado, han sido días largos", pensó pasando saliva. Muy largos.

_- Dime, Kardia. ¿Lo crees?_

El lápiz hizo un ruido seco al resbalarse de sus dedos. Sus ojos se abrieron y sus labios se secaron repentinamente. Dios, se estaba volviendo loco. Quizás sus padres tenían razón sobre los videojuegos y las películas de terror; tendría que deshacerse de ellos y pronto.

- Se te ha caído.

El joven le regresaba el lápiz, con una amable sonrisa de lado. Así que Sag asintió y estiró la mano para tomarlo. Pero apenas sus dedos rozaron la otra palma, el joven retrocedió la mano con demasiada rapidez, como si algo lo hubiera quemado, provocando que el artículo cayera una vez más.

- Lo siento. Es sólo...- Las mejillas blancas se habían llenado un poco de color, mientras las orbes azules desviaban la mirada.- Me has dado toques.

- No te preocupes. Ya lo tengo.

Definitivamente esa situación era demasiado extraña para él. Así que Sag dejó el libro sobre la mesa y se paró un poco para estirar las piernas. Iría a echar un vistazo a su zona favorita: el área de Historia.

- Ahora vuelto. Cuida por favor mis cosas.- El pelirrojo asintió y Sag camino descuidadamente hasta llegar a un pasillo más familiar.

Sag se perdió entre los libros, aspirando el olor a papel viejo y memorias olvidadas. Al llegar al fondo, se inclinó hasta terminar sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas recogidas hacia el pecho y la cabeza echada contra los libros empotrados, los ojos cerrados. "Anamnesis, ¿qué significa?"

- Significa que no importa lo que pase, seguiremos encontrándonos.- La voz, esa voz, aquella que ahora susurraba en su oído y se le hacía demasiado conocida. Sag apretó los ojos, negándose a abrirlos y ver que nadie estaba ahí.

- Seguiremos...

- Sí, Kardia. Siempre.- ¿Kardia? Su corazón parecía responder al nombre, acelerándose como respuesta, tanto que casi dolía. Pero el frío que calaba en sus huesos parecía reconfortarlo a su peculiar manera.

- No soy Kardia.- Dijo, firmemente, sin saber si lo había expresado en voz alta o sólo eran ideas suyas. Quizás todo eso no era más que un sueño, quizás todo era producto de pasar la noche en vela.- Me llamo Sag.

- Y antes de eso fuiste Milo. Y antes algún otro nombre. ¿No lo vez? Diferente nombre, mismo significado.

- ¿Quién eres?

- No hace falta decirte. Ya lo sabes.

Sag abrió los ojos, asustado, al sentir una mano rozar su mejilla. Había sido un roce tan ligero, pero tan íntimo que lo había sobresaltado. Nunca lo habían acariciado así; como si lo conocieran de todo el tiempo. Pero frene a sí, no había nadie más que los libros que se alzaban hasta el techo.

Aún sorprendido y temeroso, se puso en pie. Lo mejor sería ir a su casa y descansar. Ya después terminaría el ensayo. Justo estaba enderezándose cuando el olor a manzanas se estampó en su nariz y la imagen del pelirrojo llegó en toda su expresión. Pero no estaba solo, un hombre de cabello rubio y alborotado (como él) lo abrazaba con una gran sonrisa traviesa en la cara. ¿Qué era eso?

Cerró los ojos una vez más. Y contó hasta diez.

- Tardaste mucho.- Le comentó el joven pelirrojo cuando regresó a su asiento, en la mesa.- Ya me iba.

- Disculpa, ha sido un día demasiado inusual.- Contestó, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

- También el mío. Imagínate que hasta creo escuchar voces.- Comentó el desconocido, sonriendo pero con la mirada tan fría que no deja en dudas que hablaba en serio.- Ahora creerás que estoy loco.

- ¿Y si te digo que te creo?- Respondió Sag, juntando sus cosas para guardarlas en la mochila. Era inútil tratar de leer en esos momentos.

- Hanadea.- Dijo el joven, estirándole la mano, solemnemente.

- Sagwa.- Respondió el rubio, cerrando el apretón.- Pero todo mundo me dice Sag.

- Manzana. Curioso.

- Sí, bueno. Seguramente a mis padres les gustaban mucho.- Dejó escapar una risa nerviosa, al tiempo que cerraba el libro.

- "Anamnesis".- Leyó el joven, Hanadea, el torso de aquél libro de filosofía.

- Tarea escolar.- Repuso sin entusiasmo.- Pero aún no logro entenderlo bien.

- "Cualquier conocimiento nuevo adquirido no es sino una memoria recuperada".- Le dijo el pelirrojo, bajando la voz, con los ojos brillándole. - No sé porque, Sag, pero siento que te conozco de toda la vida.

Caminaron juntos hasta la puerta, tomando sentidos diferentes al llegar a ella e intercambiando algunas palabras. Sin despedirse, no hacía falta. Ya sabían que volverían a encontrarse.

- Me pasa lo mismo. _Dégel._

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sobre el nombre de los personajes: Quise escoger algo con el mismo significado que Dégel y Milo. Como ven, Sagwa significa manzana en coreano y Hanadeashirau es lo mismo que Dégel en japonés (desaire), pero era muy largo así que terminó en Hanadea, lo cual suena un poco griego (creo).

En fin, si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer! =)

Si les gustó (o no), dejen un review!


End file.
